dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon Fury I Update
April 30, 2014 – Early Member Access Gotham City is under siege! Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, has gone mad, or so it seems when she allies with Circe and declares war on the mortal world! Her own daughter, Wonder Woman, has rallied an army of Amazons that will defend the people of Gotham City, and try to help their Queen see reason. Hippolyta’s forces have been deployed to Gotham, where you will find Amazon warships patrolling the skies, Amazon soldiers in the streets, and even creatures once believed to be myths! New Shared Areas! Themyscira Command Post *Go to the Themyscira Command Post and report to either Wonder Woman (Heroes) or Circe (Villains) to receive further instructions. *Use the Themyscira Command Post Teleporter located in your HQ. *Combat Rating: 100 Gotham Under Siege *Go to Gotham Under Siege to receive Solo Missions. *Heroes, work with Wonder Woman’s forces to defend Gotham City and halt the advance of Queen Hippolyta’s armies, which are being directed by Circe. *Villains, take up arms with Circe and the Queen and prepare to bring Gotham to its knees! *Use the Gotham Under Siege Teleporter located in the Themyscira Command Post. *Combat Rating: 100 New Alert! *Players receive a new Tier 6 Alert. Themyscira Divided *You and your team will fight your way to the Palace gate on Paradise Island, from where Hippolyta directs her war on the mortals. *Heroes must make the queen see reason. *Villains must protect the palace from Wonder Woman’s rebels! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 New Iconic Visions! *Players receive two new Tier 6 Challenges. Circe’s Trial *Assume the role of Circe as she tries to prove herself a loyal ally to Queen Hippolyta and lend her Godlike power to the invading Amazon armada. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for Circe’s Trial under Tier 6 of the 1 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 99 Aegis of Truth *Play as Wonder Woman and discover how the Amazons became divided. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for Aegis of Truth under Tier 6 of the 1 Player Tab *Combat Rating: 99 New Duos! *Players receive two new Tier 6 Duos. Supply Lines *Go to Themyscira to fight for control of the Warehouses and establish vital supply lines of weapons and resources. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 6 of the 2 Player Tab *Combat Rating: 100 Port of Paradise *Go to Themyscira and attack the opposing army’s docks to prevent them from resupplying their armies in Gotham. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 6 of the 2 Player Tab *Combat Rating: 100 New Tier and Mark! Amazon Fury Part I introduces Tier 6 rewards and Marks of Fury. New PvE Gear! Dress to impress the Gods with four new suit sets and two new weapon sets inspired by the Amazons. Including two new sheathed blade back styles. The new suits and weapon sets are available to both Heroes AND Villains. All Amazon Fury Part I gear drops are un-attuned! New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in Amazon Fury Part I content , some of which inspired by Themyscira and the ancient world. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats by completing Amazon Fury Part I content. Collections award new styles inspired by NPCs from the Amazon Fury Part I content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select Gotham Under Siege as their Character Selection Background. Category:Amazon Fury Part I Category:Episode Category:Game Update